F · E · R · N · A · N · D · A
by Luisee
Summary: Serie de Drabbles o Viñetas de momentos SueciaXFinlandia. ¿Por qué Tino se esfor zaba en negar su amor a cierto sueco? N a die lo sabe. Pero lo que todos saben e s que, tarde o temprano, Tino va caer en l as redes del amor. Yaoi. 1/8.
1. Finalmente

•**Summary**: Serie de Drabbles o Viñetas de momentos SueciaXFinlandia. ¿Por qué Tino se esforzaba en negar su amor a cierto sueco? Nadie lo sabe. Pero lo que todos saben es que, tarde o temprano, Tino va caer en las redes del amor. Yaoi. 1/8.

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Y blah, blah, blah.

•**Pairing**: Suecia X Finlandia/ Berwald Oxenstierna X Tino Väinämöinen (?)

•**N/A**: Por Fin, bueno es mi primer Yaoi de más de un capítulo ._. no sé cómo me irá D: pero toooodop~ para Fer-Chan, con amor y cariño para ti x3 no sé si me salga bien la hablada de Suecia, es que… pues yo voy a poner que habla "normal" ._.u

* * *

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** **๋****•**—**๋****•**_**F**_.E.R.N.A.N.D.A**๋****•**—**๋****•****/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•**•

•**•

_**Finalmente**_

•**•

•**•

*****Capítulo 1/8******

* * *

¿Dos hombres durmiendo en la misma cama? Para muchas personas eso sonaría raro, anormal y en los extremos hasta inmoral; Personas cerradas de mente, las que nunca faltan. Bueno, Finlandia es una nación masculina que duerme con otra nación masculina. Con su _Esposo_.

Ha pasado el tiempo, por fin Finlandia se empieza a acostumbrar a Suecia. Quizá, realmente no, porque basta una leve sonrisa que se intente dibujar en los labios suecos para que el otro nórdico se ponga a temblar.

_Vamos, Tino, no engañas a nadie, él te provoca miedo._

—Buenas noches, esposa —la voz de Suecia se escucha en la habitación. El muchacho de lentes quisiera abrazar a su _esposa_, demostrarle que puede ser cálido, pero, siendo francos, es un tímido de corazón, sin contar que el rechazo de Finlandia… lo mataría.

Es mejor dormir y esperar a que mañana sea un mejor día con más oportunidades de ser feliz al lado del ser que amas, porque claro que Suecia siente amor por él. Porque son una familia después de todo.

—…Buenas noches, Su —tarda en contestar. El sonido se pierde, el sentimiento igual. Finlandia se confunde, hace días que ver a Suecia tan cerca le provoca extrañas sensaciones.

_**Finalmente.**_

Pasados los minutos, acomodados en la misma cama, los dos chicos intentan conciliar el sueño. Suecia lo consigue primero, y para eso el finlandés no se ha dormido. La cara del sueco durmiendo, era tan… no halla las palabras para describirlo. Se ve tierno y hasta frágil.

_¡Él, tierno y frágil~!_

Dios, él ha hecho tanto por Finlandia, ¿Cómo se lo agradecía? Teniéndole miedo. Ya no más. Era hora de entender que Suecia se merecía todo en el mundo, que era una buena persona, de grandes ideales y que había sido como un ángel en su vida. Era hora de comprender que ambos era uno solo.

_**Finalmente.**_

Finlandia desea ver una sonrisa en la cara de Suecia y por fin está seguro que no se va a asustar. Después de cómo lo miró esa noche, tan tranquilo y frágil, lo cual parece imposible a simple vista, él chico amante del sauna sabía que finalmente había entendido un poquito, por lo menos un poquito, los sentimientos de Suecia. Y eso era algo bueno, después de todo, ese sueco era con quien compartiría el resto de vida, ¿No?

* * *

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** **๋****•**—**๋****•**C · O · N · T · U · N · U · A · R · Á**๋****•**—**๋****•****/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

* * *

•**N/A: **¡Aquí está! Espero poder actualizar pronto :'3 perdón por las faltas de ortografías, dedazos y otros errores que puede tener mi fic, es que ese tipo de errores y yop somos como hermanos Dx nos odiamos pero siempre estamos juntos ._.


	2. Eternidad

•**Summary**: Serie de Drabbles o Viñetas de momentos SueciaXFinlandia. ¿Por qué Tino se esforzaba en negar su amor a cierto sueco? Nadie lo sabe. Pero lo que todos saben es que, tarde o temprano, Tino va caer en las redes del amor. Yaoi. 2/8.

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Y blah, blah, blah.

•**Pairing**: Suecia X Finlandia/ Berwald Oxenstierna X Tino Väinämöinen (?)

•**N/A**: Al fin~ aquí está el capítulo, Fer-Chan :D espero los errores no sean tan grandes.

* * *

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** **๋****•**—**๋****•**F._**E**_.R.N.A.N.D.A**๋****•**—**๋****•****/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•**•

•**•

_**Eternidad**_

•**•

•**•

*****Capítulo 2/8******

* * *

Tino miraba la televisión, abrazaba la almohada entre sus brazos, y rogaba a Dios que ninguno de los otros nórdicos se apareciera, pues lo verían llorar a causa de una película de amor. Y eso sería terriblemente vergonzoso. Pero pese a las lágrimas de sus ojos, el finlandés estaba realmente interesado en esa historia de amor, amor imperecedero. Todo iba bien.

Pero pasado un rato escuchó ruidos en la entrada de la casa, oh, no. Alguien lo había descubierto. Se movió en su sitio, incómodo. Asomó la cabeza, y se dio cuenta que sólo era Hanatamago. Con rapidez, Tino atrapó en sus brazos a la perrita blanca y con suave voz empezó a hablarle.

—Hanatamago, ¿Quieres ver la película conmigo? —como contestación Hanatamago ladra como sólo una perrita delicada sabe hacerlo y eso provocó una leve sonrisa de ternura en Tino— Emmm, ya casi está a punto de acabar pero aun así será lindo que veas el final.

Los minutos transcurrían con calma y en verdad Tino se sentía feliz de poder ver tan bella historia de amor, las cosas cursis y fraternas siempre fueron su punto débil. La mano del finlandés se movía con delicadeza sobre la cabeza blanca de su adorable mascota, estaba en un momento de relajación que no pensó encontrar, pero las historias llenas de fantasías de amor siempre hacen maravillas.

—Esposa —una voz grave a sus espaldas, lo hace dar un gran respingo. ¿Desde cuándo estaba él ahí? Suecia, ¡Dios, Berwald lo miraba! — ¿Esposa? —al ver los ojos del finlandés abiertos, el joven se preocupa.

—Su, me has dado un gran susto… —Y también la ha arruinado la escena del beso, pero…

_¿Por qué fingir que te molesta?_

—…Ermm —esa escena no es tan significativa. Suecia quiere decir algo pero de nuevo sus dudas y temores lo hacen quedarse sin hacer nada. Finlandia ya medio repuesto de la supuesta vergüenza sonríe y le habla más.

—Su, ¿Q-Quieres ver una película conmigo? —las mejillas de Tino ardieron casi tanto como las de Berwald, este último sólo se sentó al lado de su amigo-esposa. Y el tiempo pasó. De una forma rara, fueron fugaces momentos de eternidad. Y a ellos dos no parecía importarles. Menos a Hanatamago.

La película dio fin en poco tiempo.

—Awwwww~ que lindo fue el final —no pudo evitar decirlo. Vamos, a todos se nos sale lo cursi de vez en cuando, a unos más que a otros.

—¿C-Crees que eso puedo pa-pasar de verdad? —nervios, eso era de lo que estaba hecho el sueco en esos momentos.

—¿Ehh? —procesó— Sí, claro que sí. No veo por qué no.

_**Eternidad**__**.**_

—Yo también lo creo —escuchar a alguien que se ve tan rudo decir eso fue cautivador para Tino. Es mucho que Suecia se abra para comentar tales cosas. Suelta un risita.

_¡Él, tan romántico cómo jamás pensó, hum~!_

No, no es que al rubio menor esté exagerando, pero la idea de un Suecia románico no le molesta para nada, bueno, si ante muchas personas ellos son esposos sería bueno que los pensamientos de los otros fueran que Berwald Oxenstierna es un hombre que está lleno de romance, ante tales cavilaciones, Tino sólo sacude la cabeza y murmura.

—Eso es bueno, Su —y casi jura que al ver la cara del sueco hay un brillo singular en esos ojos azules, y no precisamente son los lentes.

_**Eternidad**__**.**_

Tino no estaría molesto de ver ese bello brillo en los ojos de Berwald, de hecho le gustaría verlo ese destello diario pero sabe que será difícil, pues a su parecer ese sueco es algo huraño, pero ¿Por qué apresurarse? Tiene una eternidad para verlo sonreír, para aprender a conocerlo y para lograr amarlo. Inmortalidad es lo que desea Tino, no de forma egoísta, sino para poder disfrutar de lo que le traerá la vida, y eso es algo que definitivamente Suecia no se va a perder. Él estará ahí por la eternidad.

* * *

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** **๋****•**—**๋****•**C · O · N · T · U · N · U · A · R · Á**๋****•**—**๋****•****/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

* * *

•**N/A**: ¿Comentario? :3 me harían feliz. Ahhh, me voy a desaparecer un tiempo, ¿Vale?


End file.
